


One day - We can hope for the endless blue.

by SHSL_Gross



Series: Linked Universe: Weekly Prompt [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda, LinkedUniverse - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Sky and Wind are bros and you can fight me if you think otherwise, Soft boys being soft, but both missing what it is they love the most, im sorry but its true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross
Summary: What is the one thing that the Hero of Sky and the Hero of Wind had in common?Beside the fact they have the least amount of stamina in the group of nine heroesThe wind and an endless blue is always at their back.





	One day - We can hope for the endless blue.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Linked Universe Discord's weekly writing prompt: Unlikely Friendship. Its not exactly on brand for me on exactly on the mark for this prompt but fight me. I've wanted Sky and Wind being bros for some time and I've had this idea for a while so it sort of fit for the prompt and now here it is.

Always looking skyward towards the bright blue wonder above him, Sky noticed that no matter where he and the others travelled it stayed the same. The soft white clouds and gentle winds that rolled through the leaves and his hair reminded him greatly of the times he spent flying through the sky fields.

Whether he was tending to the cuccos at Time's home at Lon Lon Ranch, walking through the forests of Hyrule, or just sitting around a campfire as he absentmindedly carved away at a piece of wood, that ever feeling of hope within his chest that maybe one day they'd approach his time was there.

To see Zelda and Groose again, to be blessed by the sight of the Goddess statue, and to one day feel the fur and feathers of his bird below him as the scenery flew past around him as the winds raced past him.

Maybe sometimes he missed the feeling of freedom more than anything. To be one with his bird and for the air around him to move with him.

It wasn't something that crossed his mind often, but he was aware there was another of their group who felt the same.

\-------

When he thought about him more he realised how many similarities they shared. Both of the names they had came from an aspect of nature and the elements, even in one hand of being paired together. They were the two slowest of their group, both coming from worlds that either didn't require any lengthy travelling from them until their adventures, or because of the lack of land to run on, causing a lack in stamina for distances. They were both more at home with the feeling of air shifting around them, being in tune to the feeling of their partner as they rushed through areas and let the endless blue surround them both.

A bird and a boat

The sky and the sea, sharing the winds that guide them.

For Sky and Wind.

\-------

Another impatient and frustrated groan escaped from the youngest hero as his feet started to drag. It hadn't been the first of its kind and whilst it was mostly ignored by the rest of their group, Sky couldn't help but chuckle as he once again looked down to his feet from the sky.

He shared Wind's feelings.

At this point it was a well known fact among the party that Sky was definitely the one with the least amount of stamina, but it seemed that at least unlike Wind he was able to pace himself

Or maybe he just kept his complaints to himself.

“We've been walking for ages! Are we stopping any time soon?” Wind asked the entire group hoping for a reply from any of them. Even just a slightly hum in agreement would have been enough, but all he got was a gentle sigh from Time.

“Wind, it's only been a few hours. You're still young and energetic, you should be able to manage this just fine.” Sky found that Time did have a point. It wasn't as if they were running or fighting - luckily enough that morning the worst that had run into was a slight detour causing them to take a longer route - but it still remained a fact that long distance walking was in Wind's skill set. He had made it clear over a dozen times that the islands from his Hyrule were small.

Wind let out another groan, his feet stopping as both his shoulders and arms drooped. Sky gave another small chuckle as he gave a quick stretch, looking back at the younger boy who truly seemed as tired as he said he was.

He could at least agree with the fact they could go for a break, though it didn't seem like any of the others did, or if they did they didn't speak up.

“I promise where we're headed isn't too far now, another hour or so, and then you can rest all you want Wind - that is if you'll want to.” No one could quite understand what Time meant by that, and the collective look of confusion that went around the other eight men along with raised eyebrows and shrugs of shoulders only fuelled Time more.

He gave a laugh, turning his head towards the front of the pack and kept on walking.

“You'll see when we get there.”

\-------

Sky couldn't almost believe it, and if it weren't for Wind's cheering and visible excitement, he might have thought it was just another dream of his.

It definitely wasn't like what Wind had spoke endlessly about, but still the salt air and winds, and the endless ocean reaching out onto the horizon was alike it very much.

It was the sea.

In all of its glory. Vast and expansive, not trapped underneath countless years of sand and dried up, but free to move with the constant waves of the tide. Just like the soft clouds in the sky, white would wash over the top of large waves, the soft crashing of the water and washing as it pulled back.

It was something that Sky could admit to never seeing fully before. The Lanaryu Sand Sea has been amazing, and travelling along the ancient water of the dried up sea had been amazing, but never had he ever dreamed of seeing the entire thing free from the traps of time.

“It's the sea!” Any and all evidence of Wind's previous exhaustion had been replaced with a low buzzing excitement as he moved about restlessly. Already had his shoes been tossed behind him and weapons shed as he had raced along the sand. Words of discouragement and wisdom had gone unheard as the older boys of the group tried to pull him back.

It was no use.

Just like trying to hold a dog back from chasing after small Deku scrubs, there was no holding Wind back from the sea.

Whilst the others had made them comfortable on the soft sands of the beach, having picked up after Wind's earlier mess, Sky still found himself frozen in place. He was almost scares to move.

There were no time shift stones here, but it almost felt that if he moved at all the illusion would fall away and only sand would remain.

“Sky!” He blinked, but still the same sounds and view filled his senses. Again, his name was called and he looked down the beach to see Wind standing just before the water, waving his arm to catch Sky's attention.

Joining the younger boy, he noticed that in his other hand he held a folded square of fabric and his Wind Waker. He gave a nod towards the items and Wind's face up as he shook out the material.

“This is my sail from my boat! I used to use it all the time as I said across the ocean in my Hyrule and with this-” he held up the Wind Waker very proudly, giving it a small movement as a soft melody hummed through the air as the direction of the wind's changed. “I could go wherever I needed to. It was…”

Sky gave the younger boy a smile as he sat down next to him, letting the soft wind now heading south in the direction of the sea on the horizon. It wasn't something he did often, but Sky forget that Wind could quite literally play the melodies of the wind and that's where his name came from.

“I haven't ever seen it like this before. It's beautiful, Wind, you're so very lucky to have had adventures that let you explore the very edges of the world on your boat. The sky is very similar. All blue and white. The wind at you back as my bird and I raced all over the sky fields, but this… it's something different.”

“Have you ever been sailing before?” Now the younger boy was standing just in front of him, his toes and feet wet with salt water and dirty with sand. Sky gave a small shook his head at first, but followed it with a small nod.

“Once, but it wasn't with a sail or from the winds. I don't imagine it was at all similar to what you have done.”

“I'll take you one day! I'll get a boat and I'll take you sailing. I'm really good at it so you'll have nothing to worry about!” He laughed happily, kicking his feet up and sky watched as the water landed back down in small drops.

“I'd like that. And maybe one day I can take you flying on my bird.”

He really did wish that one day he would return to his Hyrule. To Skyloft where his friends and and the closest things to had to family were, but until then he could share in the mutual feeling of missing the freedom that came with going off into the endless blue with Wind.

And one day they could share their feelings together of once again returning to what it was they knew the best.

Not the land,

But the Sky and the Sea.


End file.
